sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikey
Mikey is a minor antagonist in the 1997 film Men in Black, ''appearing for a brief moment at the film's beginning. Physical Appearance Mikey is similar to an amphibian/reptile with two independent eyes and he also appears to have a shell on his back, with six small arms and hands. His appearance can be best described as a humanoid cross between a bull frog and a crocodile. He has an elongated face with a small mouth that contained an extendable pair of shark-like jaws. Role in the film A man named Nick is bringing several illegal immigrants to the United States, and is stopped by INS agents. Just as they about to arrest him, Agent K and his partner Agent D show up, pretending to be INS Division SIx, which the INS agents have never heard of before. The MIB agents talk to the immigrants until they find one dressed in a cloak who doesn't talk. They allow the others to leave, and take the cloaked immigrant with them. On the other side of the hill, they disrobe the immigrant, revealing him to be an alien. K and D warn Mikey that by escaping from jail, he violated seven treaties. Janus, one of the INS agents, walks up the hill, and gasps in horror at the sight of Mikey, who looks over his head and gets furious after seeing Janus. Mikey knocks D to the ground and charges at Janus, who screams in terror. D desperately attempts to shoot Mikey, but is unable to get his weapon ready. K promptly pulls out his own MIB pistol, and shoots Mikey just as he leaps right at Janus, destroying him and causing Janus to get covered in Mikey's blue entrails. Janus, shocked by what just happened, approaches K, stammering, unable to speak clearly. Other Appearances *In Will Smith's song ''Men in Black, Mikey appears in the music video, dancing with Smith's Agent J. *In the opening and closing of Men in Black: The Series, Mikey's mugshot appears in the beginning and closing credits. *He also appears in the Men in Black III App. Trivia *In commercials for the resort, Universal Studios Florida, the scene of Mikey jumping at Janus can be briefly seen, as there is a ride called Men in Black: Alien Attack. *Ironically humorous about Mikey is that he technically is an illegal alien (literally), but disguised himself as an actual illegal immigrant of Earth. *Members of Mikey's species appears briefly in the first M.I.B Headquarters scene of the first film (although it has multiple eyes, a tail and is quadruped in a canine-like posture) and also in the first episode of Men in Black: The Series, "The Long Goodbye Syndrome". *According to The Official Men in Black 3 Game by Gameloft (available only on the IOS), Mikey is a member of the species known as the "Samurians". As this information came from a video game, it might not be canon. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Men in Black Category:Minor Villains Category:Men in Black Villains Category:Villains Category:Men in Black Characters Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Minor Characters